A Perverted Teme and A Horny Dobe's Story
by lockhart333
Summary: A horny Naruto plus a perverted Sasuke and add some curious Ino and Sakura in and you get the best day of Kakashi's life. Please read. Rated M OneShot


_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **_

_**^_^v**_

_**Perverted Sasuke + Horny Naruto + Curious Sakura and Ino = Kakashi's best day.**_

_**Enjoy reading guys.**_

* * *

"Ne ne, teme wanna watch some porn?"

"WHAT?!"

The question caught Sasuke off guard.

"I said do you wanna watch some P-O-R-N?"

"Who the fuck gave you the idea that I wanna watch some crappy porn movie?"

"I dunno, because I'm horny right now and you're perverted. I guess."

An evil grin was now starting to creep upon Naruto's face. A flushed Sasuke knew that being alone with this dobe is not the best idea when he's horny. Not to mention they're in the dobe's room.

**"**_**And what the fuck did he just say? Me, PERVERTED?"**_

"Shut up dobe. I'm not a pervert." A blushing Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah? Then how come I occasionally see you up the tree near the girl's washroom? HUH?"

"Shut up. It's for scientific purposes."

"Scientific my ass." Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever. Can you just load the movie and shut that mouth of yours?"

"Okay, okay. Geeeez impatient much."

"Hn."

A few minutes after the movie ended, both boys were so horny lust was the only thing visible in their eyes. Sasuke came to a conclusion that it wasn't the movie that made him horny, but Naruto's moans as he watched the girl being fucked by the guy.

**"**_**I guess that dobe's horniness is contagious."**_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said.

"What?"

"I'm horny."

"I know. Me too." Naruto let out a low chuckle.

"I need to come." As Sasuke said this, his eyes were glued to Naruto, lust written all over his face.

"W-why are y-ou looking at me like t-that S-sasuke?"

"Dobe." Sasuke crept closer.

"W-what do you want?"

In a very low and seductive voice, Sasuke whispered loud enough so that Naruto could hear it.

"Can I fuck you?"

"WHAT!?"

"I said, Can I fuck you Na-ru-to?"

"O-of c-course not! Geez I didn't know you were this horny!"

"You know you want me inside you."

"N-no! Teme! You have your hands! G-go jack off or S-something!

Sasuke crept closer to where the dobe was sitting. With every step he took the grin on his mouth got bigger (and his dick).

"T-teme, stay away."

A simple "Hn" was the only reply that Naruto got every time he threatened to cut the teme's member. By the time that Naruto made his 11th threat Sasuke was already on top of him touching every part that was touchable. Sasuke was licking Naruto's neck and at the same time massaging his nipples through the orange shirt that he was wearing.

"T-teme get off!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

" . . . because you said I was a pervert."

"I-I take it back t-then!"

"Uh-uh. No can do dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"TEMEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

O-------------------------------------------------------O

"Sakura, remind me again why we're here on top of this tree near that Ramen freak's house with binoculars in hand."

"Ino-pig we're here because-"

"Stop calling me Ino-pig!!!! Billboard Brow!"

"PIG!"

"Forehead!"

"Okay stop. We're here because I saw Sasuke with Naruto this morning and they were headed to his house. If Naruto even lays a single finger on my Sasuke-kun, I'll make sure that Naruto never touches anything ever again."

"Sasuke's mine!" Ino retorted.

"MINE!"

"Read my lips! H-E I-S M-I-N-E!"

"He's ours. Deal?" Sakura asked.

"Tch. Fine."

**"**_**Ha-ha. As if I'll ever share him with you."** _ Sakura thought.

"Where'd you put the binoculars?" Sakura inquired.

"Here." Ino handed a pair to Sakura.

"Thanks. Oh, there's Naruto's window. I think I see them."

What Sakura saw sent shivers down through her spine. The only thing that she wanted to do after seeing what Naruto was doing to Sasuke was to gouge her eyes out. She almost fainted and of course Ino saw this.

"Hey hey! Sakura what's wrong?"

"Naru-t-to . . ."

"What? What's wrong with Naruto?"

"S-a-Sasuke-e . . ."

"What? what's wrong with Sasuke?"

"S-se . . .Sex."

"WHAT!?"

Ino decided to see for herself. What she saw also made her want to gouge her eyes out. Naruto and Sasuke really were having sex. Naruto was riding Sasuke and he seemed to enjoy this. Sasuke was holding Naruto by the hips for support and his other hand was pumping Naruto's member. Both girls only noticed the moans now because they were too busy fighting over Sasuke.

O-------------------------------------------------------O

"T-teme! Ha-har-der!"

"Fuck dobe! You're so tight!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuck teme!"

Sasuke stroked Naruto's member while Naruto rode him. The dobe's entrance was so tight, Sasuke had to support his hips with one hand. Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's face and both were engaged in a fiery kiss. Sasuke's tongue begged for entrance and Naruto gladly granted his wish. Sasuke's eager tongue discovered the wet cavern of Naruto's mouth. Their tongues were clashing, saliva mixing and moans echoing throughout the whole house.

Sasuke shifted position causing Naruto to fall under him. He took out his member and a disappointed moan came out of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke couldn't take the cold air around his member. He needed Naruto. He immediately entered Naruto and he was rewarded with a blissful moan. But to Sasuke's disappointment, he still hasn't hit Naruto's sweet spot. He wanted the dobe to scream out his name. He violently thrust his member inside Naruto looking for his sweet spot. He tried a few times. And then he hit it.

"Sasuke! There!! Harder!"

Sasuke continually thrusted inside Naruto and with every thrust that he made an intoxicating moan escaped Naruto's mouth. He licked Naruto's lower lip and was quickly granted access to Naruto's mouth. While both boys were entalngled in an erotic kiss, Sasuke started to pump Naruto's hard member. Climax for both boys were just around the corner.

"N-naru-to, I-m going to cum!"

"Me-e too, teme!"

"I-I'm comin-"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!!"

"Naruto!"

Both boys flopped down onto the bed, panting, sweating, and tired. They lay there for a while.

"Dobe."

"What do you want now?"

"If you ever wanna watch some porn again, don't hesitate to invite me over." Sasuke grinned.

"PERVERT!"

O-------------------------------------------------------O

"What's wrong girls?" Kakashi asked the girls whose noses were now bleeding.

"SENSEI!!!! N-naruto . . . S-asuk-e . . ."

"What about them Sakura?"

"Th-they . . .they were . . "

"They were what?"

"N-naruto . . . a-apartment. . . S-sasuke . . S-se-"

"THEY WERE HAVING SEX!" Ino screamed.

Kakashi was quite shocked. Not because Naruto and Sasuke were having sex. Of course he already knew a long time ago that one day those two are bound to fuck, suck, kiss, pump, and ride one another. He was quite shocked because the girls are too nosy and that they should mind their own business.

"Now, now girls. It's not good to make up stories about others and make gossips about them. I'm sure what you saw was nothing. You're just hallucinating."

"B-But! We saw them! Naruto was riding Sasuke and we also heard them moaning!"

"Oh? Is that so? Hmmmmm. . . Can I ask you something girls?"

"Wh-what is it sens-sei?"

"How come you know these things? Were you spying on them?" Kakashi grinned even though the girls couldn't see his face through that mask.

"Not e-xactly. . b-but. . THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE! THE POINT IS THAT BOTH NARUTO AND SASUKE WERE HAVING SEX SENSEI!!!" Sakura practically screamed her head off while saying this.

"Okay, okay. Let me just fix everything here and let's go to Naruto's place after.

"OK," Both girls responded in unison.

When they got to Naruto's place, Kakashi knocked on the door and they were greeted by both Sasuke and Naruto fully dressed.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Sakura, Ino, Kakashi . . ." Sasuke said.

"Oh nothing much Naruto. It's just that, Sakura and Ino told me that they heard someone screaming near your place.."

Naruto blushed.

"We didn't hear anybody scream." Sauke said bluntly.

"But y-ou . . screaming. . . moaning. . ." Sakura stuttered.

"Would you please mind your own business!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and slammed the door shut. Sakura and Ino stood there, stunned while Kakashi grinned.

"See. I told you girls. It's not good to spy on people." Kakashi chuckled.

A blushing Ino and Sakura went home with their sensei.

* * *

**_Well, that's it for now._**

**_Thanks for reading =D_**

_**I KNOOOW t_t**_

_**IT SUCKS. =(**_

**_No flames please. XD_**

**_AND PLEASE REVIEW =d_**

**_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY (^-^)v_**

**_Ciao~_**


End file.
